Sobre Vôos
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Então... Voa comigo? – Dean virou-se para ele. – Eu soube que você perdeu seu medo de voar, então... Voa comigo.'


**Sobre Vôos  
**

Já haviam se passado cinco anos, mas Dean ainda podia senti-lo.

Fechou os olhos, reprimindo-se por ainda pensar nele, porque Castiel tinha ido embora e nunca voltaria. Ele mesmo escolhera voltar ao céu, ele escolheu ficar longe de Dean.

Mordeu os lábios, e apertou os joelhos contra o corpo, tentando se aquecer do vento frio que de repente passara por ali. Olhou para cima, as estrelas grudadas na imensidão preta o faziam se sentir pequenino e indefeso, tão diferente do modo como se sentia quando Castiel estava com ele.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar qualquer vestígio do anjo de sua mente, mas isso parecia ser impossível, qualquer coisa o fazia lembrar-se do outro e se sentia fraco por isso, porque Castiel com certeza nem mesmo pensava mais nele.

A figura de sobretudo surgiu a sua frente como tantas vezes acontecera no passado, aqueles olhos penetrantes pareciam mais perturbadores do que se lembrava e o cheiro que emanava daquela pele o paralisou como se fosse um gás venenoso, jogando-o em lembranças felizes que nunca mais se repetiriam, fazendo seu peito doer de saudade.

_Oi, Dean... – a voz ainda era a mesma e o tempo parecia não ter surtido efeito no rosto que continuava estático no tempo, assim como no pensamento do loiro.

Decidiu ignorá-lo, seus olhos estavam o traindo, fazendo-o ver Castiel onde nada existia. Suspirou fundo e mordeu os lábios, tentando a todo custo desviar os olhos daquela miragem hipnotizante.

_Oi, Dean... – ouviu a voz repetir, dessa vez mais perto de si, a mão suave tocando seu rosto, fazendo-o perceber que aquilo, não era miragem nenhuma, Castiel estava mesmo ali, na sua frente.

_Oi? – sua voz saiu irônica, mas era perceptível a tristeza acompanhando. – É o que você diz depois de cinco anos?

_O que mais eu poderia dizer Dean?

O loiro o olhou sem acreditar, suspirou fundo e abaixou a cabeça, cutucando o chão.

_Nada. – retrucou. – Não poderia dizer mais nada. – e virou as costas, entrando na casa.

_Espere, Dean! – disse o moreno, seguindo-o. – Eu... Eu voltei. – a voz tinha uma entonação diferente, talvez magoada pelo fato do _ex_-caçador o estar, praticamente, ignorando.

_E daí? – perguntou, dando de ombros, tentando se manter ocupado com alguns pratos que estavam sujos.

_Bem... – o anjo coçou a cabeça, os fios negros espetando-se de um modo gracioso que faria Dean suspirar, se ele não estivesse com os olhos verdes cravados na espuma em suas mãos. – Eu achei que você ficaria feliz, afinal você... Me tem de volta. – e sorriu minimamente.

Dean parou de ensaboar os pratos e olhou para o anjo, os olhos apertados em fúria.

_Eu tenho você de volta? – perguntou, com certo desdém, mas o anjo apenas concordou rindo feliz. – Eu nunca tive você, Castiel... Você pertence ao céu e também...

_Também o quê? – o sorriso morreu em seu rosto.

_Eu... – secou as mãos nervosamente, agora desviando o olhar do anjo. – Estou comprometido.

O mundo de Castiel pareceu desabar, e assim que Dean terminou de falar uma caminhonete verde estacionou ao lado da casa.

_Você esteve tão ocupado no céu, que nem mesmo se mexeu para me olhar e ver o quanto eu estou feliz agora. – e deu um sorriso, como que para confirmar suas palavras.

_Você... – e os olhos não se desviavam do homem com jaqueta preta que desceu do carro, sorrindo.

_Cas... tiel, – completou logo, mordendo os lábios em seguida. – você precisa ir agora, Steve não vai gostar de te ver aqui.

_Isso é recíproco. – sussurrou, sumindo.

Dean fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, todas aquelas memórias de quando lutava ao lado de Castiel, das noites em que passara com ele se reavivando em sua mente, fazendo seu coração bater descompassado de um modo que não acontecia desde o tempo em que o anjo foi embora.

_Dean... – ouviu a voz de Steve e tratou de tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, sorriu para ele e aproximou-se para beijá-lo.

Não saberia dizer o porquê, mas parecia faltar algo no beijo de Steve, algo que ele não tinha dado falta até aquele momento. Tratou de aprofundar mais as caricias e gemeu quando o outro homem o prensou na pia, mordendo e sugando seus lábios com desespero.

Castiel, que sumira apenas para os olhos humanos de Dean contemplava a cena com dor, e antes que se machucasse mais resolver sair dali.

Dean afastou-se de Steve colocando a mão em seu peito, enquanto encarava a própria mão. Parecia tão errado estar ali, com Steve e não com Castiel, vivendo uma vida da qual não gostava, parecia até mesmo um pesadelo.

_O que foi Dean? – perguntou, levantando-lhe o rosto com os dedos. – Algo errado?

_Não. – e sorriu, completando em pensamento _'você só não é o Castiel '_.

_Tudo bem então. – e sorriu puxando o loiro para o quarto.

* * *

Estava dividindo a cama com Steve, mas ao contrário do outro, não conseguia dormir, olhava o relógio a cada segundo, como se esperasse alguma coisa acontecer.

Levantou-se sem fazer barulho com medo de acordar o homem que dormia ao seu lado, subiu até o telhado, suspirando fundo, encarando a lua branca que se erguia majestosa no céu.

_Queria vê-lo mais uma vez... – disse para si mesmo, repreendendo-se em seguida.

_Olá, Dean. – e seus joelhos tremeram ao ouvir a voz dele.

_C-Cas!

O anjo sorriu galanteador, Dean diria.

_Você não entendeu, Cas? – disse, morrendo por dentro. – Eu já tenho uma pessoa e...

_Mas não gosta dele. – afiado como uma faca, com certeza Castiel não tinha mudado nada, assim como sua aparência que continuava intacta.

_Ele é bom pra mim. – retrucou. – Eu não tenho mais nada no mundo. Eu não tinha nada quando ele me encontrou bêbado em um bar, Steve cuidou de mim, me deu tudo o que eu tenho agora.

Castiel baixou os olhos.

_Vai ficar com ele então? Mesmo sem amá-lo? – disse olhando fundo no rosto do loiro. – Não acha que isso é egoísmo.

_Não sei por que seria. – e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu nunca tive nada em toda a minha vida, foi sempre o Sammy e agora que ele está na jaula com Lúcifer acho que eu mereço um pouco de paz com uma pessoa que gosta de mim.

_Ninguém aqui está falando do Sam, Dean! Estou falando de você e de mim, você me teve... Todas as vezes em que quis, eu sou seu e jamais deixarei de ser, ainda assim você quer o amor dele? Que em nada se compara ao amor que eu sinto por você?

_Ele não me abandonou quando eu precisei Castiel. – retrucou, com o tom de voz frio. – Pelo contrário, ele me reergueu.

_Um amigo faz isso...

_Então você nunca foi meu amigo e seu amor não é real.

Castiel o encarou, mordendo os lábios.

_Você não sabe... Quantas vezes eu tive vontade de largar tudo e vir pra cá, ficar com você.

_Por que não veio? – perguntou. – Você era tudo o que eu queria...

_Eu... Eu estava treinando Azael, – o loiro levantou as sobrancelhas esperando que ele continuasse. – pra que ele ficasse no meu lugar quando eu viesse pra cá.

_O que quer dizer?

_Quero dizer que a partir do momento em que você disser que quer ficar comigo eu vou deixar de ser anjo, vou ser humano como você e poderemos viver uma vida juntos, porque eu não estou interessado em viver a eternidade se ela não for do seu lado.

_Desculpe, Cas... – disse com o coração dolorido. – Eu não vou te pedir pra ficar. – e virou as costas para entrar na janela que dava acesso ao sótão.

_Então... Voa comigo? – Dean virou-se para ele. – Eu soube que você perdeu seu medo de voar, então... Voa comigo.

Dean pensou antes de finalmente esticar o braço e pegar a mão que Castiel estendia em sua direção.

_Vamos voar para que século? – perguntou, já prevendo mais uma daquelas dores de barriga que tinha quando 'voava' com Castiel para qualquer parte.

O anjo riu e balançou a cabeça devagar.

_Não, Dean, não é desse jeito. – disse e o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Vamos voar diferente hoje. – e sorriu. – Pise em cima dos meus pés... – pediu.

_Como é?

_Pise nos meus pés. – repetiu, colocando uma das mãos no quadril do loiro, segurando forte pra que ele não se desequilibrasse.

Dean engoliu em seco antes de fazer o que o anjo tinha pedido. Aquele frio na barriga o fazendo se acovardar por alguns instantes, antes de se lembrar que aquela seria a última vez que voaria com Castiel, sentiu o coração se apertar ao pensar nisso, mas logo tratou de tirar da cabeça, concentrando-se no momento que estava tendo.

Fechou os olhos e só os abriu quando já se sentia flutuar.

_Não olhe para baixo. – ouviu o anjo advertir, é claro que não olharia, não era louco.

_O meu... – e então pigarreou. – Steve, ele é piloto... Sempre me leva pra voar.

Castiel sorriu olhando fundo nos olhos verdes do outro.

_Não desse jeito, Dean. – e então se esqueceu do aviso, olhou para baixo e viu a cidade afastando-se cada vez mais, agarrou-se no anjo, com medo. – Não se preocupe, eu nunca te deixaria cair.

_Eu sei, Cas, eu sei. – e sentiu o anjo apertá-lo mais de encontro ao peito forte.

Nunca se sentiu tão protegido, era só disso que precisava, mas não era algo que estava ao seu alcance agora, não quando ele mesmo tinha dito que não queria mais Castiel. Mordeu os lábios, amaldiçoando-se.

_Quer me falar alguma coisa? – perguntou o moreno, observando a expressão perdida que o loiro tinha, parecia não estar ali.

_Eu... Eu acho que fiz besteira, Castiel... – começou sem jeito, sabendo que Steve era tudo que alguém poderia querer, ele era um companheiro para a vida toda. – Steve é maravilhoso, mas eu... Por que eu não consigo retribuir os sentimentos dele? Por que eu só... Só consigo pensar em você? Mesmo depois de tudo? – as perguntas fizeram Castiel fixar os olhos no rosto dele.

_Bem, Dean... Eu acho que você sabe a resposta, só não quer admitir. – disse, sentindo-se feliz por dentro.

_Eu... – e baixou o olhar, as luzes das casas todas apagadas, pelo adiantado da hora. – Não quero que o Steve sofra... Ele é muito bom. – disse.

_Bem, Dean... – começou. – A escolha é apenas sua, eu já fiz a minha. – e encarou os olhos dele. – Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre, deixaria minha graça por isso, mas quem decide se quer ficar comigo é você.

Permaneceram o resto do caminho calados. Dean observava com atenção os caminhos que faziam, Castiel segurando-o firme, cumprindo a promessa de que não o deixaria cair.

Suspirou quando seus pés finalmente tocaram o solo mais uma vez, mas antes que o anjo desaparecesse segurou no braço dele e aproximou-se. Foi com os olhos fechados que chegou ainda mais perto, passando o nariz pela pele do pescoço do moreno, capturando a boca dele em seguida.

Dean o beijava como se estivesse com sede daquele gosto, apertava-se no corpo dele, querendo senti-lo mais perto, querendo apagar as memórias daqueles cinco anos sem o anjo.

_Cas... – chamou, depois de beijá-lo, ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

_Sim, Dean? – perguntou, encarando as pálpebras do outro.

_Eu quero você. – disse, sentindo a doçura daquelas palavras. – Eu quero ir com você.

Castiel sorriu assentindo, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver, afinal ainda continuava com os olhos fechados.

_E quanto ao Steve? – perguntou levemente enciumado.

Dean sorriu, mirando os olhos verdes para a face do anjo.

_Acho que assim como a Lisa, ele merece se esquecer de mim.

Castiel concordou, mais do que feliz com a decisão do loiro.

Estava quase amanhecendo quando Dean pegou na mão de Castiel e puxou o anjo em direção a estrada de terra que os levaria ao seu destino, o loiro tinha a velha mochila nas costas e o anjo usava seu inseparável sobretudo.

_Vai voltar a caçar, Dean? – perguntou de repente.

O loiro fez um bico, como se estivesse pensando sobre o assunto.

_Embora seja a única coisa em que eu sou bom, agora não... Quem sabe mais tarde. – e riu da expressão do anjo, que tinha a cabeça tombada. – Primeiro eu quero voar mais vezes com você.

Castiel sorriu.

_Podemos começar agora. – disse e antes que o loiro protestasse sumiram da estrada, levantando poeira ao desaparecerem.

* * *

**N/a:** Tava assistindo _'Superman: O Retorno'_ e esse plot me veio quando ele estava conversando com a Lois no terraço do Planeta Diário, achei fofo e resolvi postar, embora tenha ficado um pouco diferente do jeito que eu imaginei U.U


End file.
